A Strange Encounter- Percy Jackson and the Olympians
by KibaXKima
Summary: Kiba an average girl is standing alone in a gas station, waiting for her parents to return. As time passes, a stranger that bares a striking resemblance to Nico Di Angelo walks in and accuses her of being a monster, Kiba doesn't know what to do, and is confused. What will Kiba do?


I was standing alone inside Sheetz, hoping no one saw me. My parent's went out to get gas, but we all know they're going out to discuss the gods knows what. Just as I was going to walk out and go to my parents I saw a stranger come up and walk in. He bore a striking resemblance to Nico Di Angelo from the Percy Jackson series. I had always had a crush on that fictional masterpiece, but hey a girl can dream.

Slowly I backed into a corner with some drink fridges, and pulled out my earbuds and turned on Twenty One Pilots, and waited for my parents to come back. The song blasted into my ears, filling me with energy. I tried to stop my foot tapping and head movements, but we all know how that goes down. Slowly everyone shot me a glare as if to say, "Stop tapping your goddamn foot you ratty teen.".

None of them said it of course. So slowly feeling pressured I stopped. My parent's still weren't done and the fear that they had left me sunk in. I quickly escape the corner and peer outside. Looks like my mom had just found and old friend. Greeaaat. That won't take hours to end. Nope not at all. Well whatever, I could at least look at these interesting chips! So fun.

As I shifted through the chips I saw the "Nico" guy walk up. My eyes shot open and face began to redden. I bit my cheeks tight, kept saying, "Kiba stop it, Nico isn't real, none of them are! Calm down.".

Then the "Nico" guy looked right at me.

"This ain't a fucking romance novel what the hell…" I whispered so no one would hear.

Then as he reached me he whispered, "What are you, a monster?".

I looked at him, all the love I thought was there went away as fast as it came.

"The heck you mean MONSTER?" I question angrily.

"I mean what ARE you. Answer me now.", he slowly pulled out that notable three foot long sword.

"Oh crap." I mutter, then glare my in aggressive defensive style.

"Answer the question." he puts up his sword aiming it.

"Well I don't really know. I sure as hell am not a monster. Born from human's, if that's where this is going, if not, haha nice sword." I say not sure if this situation is real or not.

Glaring he pulls my arm, and I tug it away.

"Don't touch me, ever, I'll kill you even if you have a sword."

He seemed a bit surprised, but that left, and replacing it was a grin.

Then I glared.

"We better take this somewhere else, if not my parent's will come back or someone from the store will see this." I stated.

"You don't need to worry, they can't see my sword…", he began to explain.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about them seeing me kick your ass and getting the cops called on me." I threaten.

"Your quite the fighter aren't you." he teases.

"Go to hel- no wait, I hope you get eaten by something and get turned into a pile of crap." I spit out, feeling a bit nervous now.

A long stare made him grab my arm and pull me outside, and around a corner before my mom or dad could see.

I glare at him, wishing I had a knife or something to level the playing ground. I felt like pissing myself, but I knew I had gotten myself this far into a crap hole. I had to tough it out until I died or something good finally happened to me.

Damn, I feel like the god of bad luck. Maybe that's what I am. Haha…

"Alright, I'll ask this once more before I take you somewhere you REALLY don't wanna go." he threatened, very serious about this.

"You know what I don't care. Bad luck alway's with me and I feel like a misfit but no, just kill me right here and now. You deserve that don't you? You've had it bad too, I can see it." I spill out those words as if I have no filter (which I don't).

"The hell…" he mutters.

"Yeah that's right, I'm bad luck, and whole god damn world knows. I've only ever lived to bring a poison onto those who see me, so no wonder you think I'm a monster." I say, almost crying.

He looks at me sword lowered.

Dumbass.

"Well, who cares? NOT ME." I charge at him, punching at him like there's no tomorrow.

Bashing my fits into him like Rocky did to the meat in the meat locker. Feeling all the energy of the song I listened to earlier pound into my first. He looked shocked, trying to move away, and bring up his sword, but I didn't let him. I kicked at his sword, then swiped my foot at his head, barely missing. Sweat beading on my face, breathing heavy I continue fighting. My head hurts, my chest aches, and I feel like dropping dead on the spot.

I continue to punch, now remembering all the boxing matches, and lessons I took. It all pours into my fight, and he throws punches twice as hard I grimace and continue.

"Blood, sweat, fighting." I say, looking right at him as he lands a punch at my head and I pass out.

"Gods, why…" I mutter as I fall, sweating more than I ever have in my life.

I believe it to be hours later I wake up.

Somewhere I don't recognize, I think a ship of sorts.

People are surrounding me. I feel like a boxer that just lost a fight (which I did…).

"She's up." someone says.

"Oh screw this." I say, getting up like I never got knocked out.

I crack my knuckles and a few of the people grimace.

"Alright, this show's over, thanks for whatever you did I'll be leaving now." I say slowly walking away.

"You can't. We don't know what you are yet." a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes says.

"Oh aren't you miss know it all?" I sneer.

Just then a boy with sea green eyes says, "Yeah, she does know it all."

"Pffft, you aren't Jenny."

"Whose Jenny?" a boy with messy hair and a tool belt questions.

"A friend whose smart. She's like my best friend, other than Angel, she's messy and artsy though." I answer, lots of pride filling my chest at the mention of my friends.

"Look, we don't care about people who may or may not exist, we want to know who you are." a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes says.

Then the answer hit me, and it really hit me. A pair of golden boxing gloves shot from the sky onto my hands, gold and white boxing uniform appearing on my body. A big wolf appearing on the waist of the boxing shorts.

"Whoa!" I shout.

I turn the shorts around with my boxing gloves, seeing the name Pygmachía.

"Well dang, guess I'm not Kiba!" I laugh.

My skin glows a bright white like the lights in a boxing match.

All the people look at me and just blink.

"She's, a minor god…?" the grey eyed one says in a question.

"Why yes child! Hahahahaha! The goddess of boxing, Pygmachía!" I say feeling a lot of pride fill me.

"Nico what the hell is this…" the tool belt kid asks Nico.

"Whoa kiddo, don't get all up in people's faces. You don't know the story! Or maybe you do, I don't really care." I laugh out.

Suddenly I knew everything. Why I got so angry, why I was so confused and why Nico thought I was something other than human, but not all the answers came. I slowly got depressed. Thinking are those memories fake, are my parent's not my parents? Was I being lied to my whole life...?

Everyone looked confused, and I did too. I can't believe this happened to me, that I wasn't who I thought, and that I'm not human.

"I'm gonna leave, I think I have to go." I say, all the energy gone, like a candle just blown out.

"Wait!" Nico said.

"You are the reason I'm not a human. I hate you…" I said, tears I didn't know where there forming and pushing their way from my tear duct.

"You never were human! You shouldn't cry, we've all felt like that. Look, you're a god! A minor one at that, but we're just demigods." Nico said, trying to keep me there.

"Look, I may not seem it, but I'm not like any of you. I'm sorry, look I'm an arrogant idiot. If I could kill you I would, no one's stopping me." I say, eyes turning to an angry glare.

"Don't get mad now."

"SHUT UP YOU IDOIT, YOU… YOU… YOU DID THIS! I DIDN'T NEED TO BE ANYTHING BUT A LAME NO ONE FROM SOME SMALL TOWN IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE." I shout, crying in a fit of anger.

"Shut up! Noisy god." the boy with a tool belt shouts at me.

I look at him eye wide in anger. Looking like a crazy horse I breath deep, thinking, slowly thinking.

"Never mind. I don't matter. It's ok." I say, wiping my brow, forgetting the anger.

The gray eyed girl sees through me, she knows what a mess I am. She can see it, but the eyes of the sea just ignore it, and the tool belt is searching, continuously searching for who I am. Nico, black hair, just can't see past the monster he saw me as. Someone I thought was fake, and that I loved. He's the real monster.

I don't think I should love, god's don't love do they? No, they just sit on their thrones, controlling their own world, inside or outside their head. God's just sit, and sit. Wait, and wait.

Like me, waiting for the love I should've never had. It's just as real as my memories. That may not even hold a seed of truth.


End file.
